User talk:IDLift3000
My Status: Available | May be active everyday Otis fixtures question reply I don't know what happened to the Otis Lexan text. As for HydroFit fixtures, it turns out, there is not an Otis PDF that says HydroFit fixtures. But, I have no proof of the Series 7 name either. If anyone has proof of the Series 7 name, I will re-add it. I changed it to unknown for now. Upanddownadventures (talk) 00:20, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Page deletion About maybe 4 days ago, I accidently made a page called Elevator Components, instead of making a catagory. If possible, can you delete this page? I am talking about the page, not the catagory. Upanddownadventures (talk) 06:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi SL74, today,I just went thru KONE's website and they have a new elevator called NANOSPACE(http://highrisefacilities.com/kones-nanospace-replaces-old-elevator-two-weeks/) which probably is a Bottom Drive(BD) elevator. Pls assist me in adding this in the KONE page pls...thanks Also,the indicator pic for the IFE fixtures page has been placed at the worst place ever...I cannot move it in line with the others:( pls help with this as well Thanks Circleline28 (talk) 11:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 Plagiarism http://www.elevatorkeys.com/keys-by-manufacturer/us-elevator They used my picture, and while the text is not a direct copy, it is the same information listed on Elevator Wiki. Upanddownadventures (talk) 03:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi SL74,Need ur help Sorry to disturb u but can u pls help with this minor glitch? In both the Ulift and IFE page,the fixtures part is always BELOW the (censored) box and often nobody sees it! Also,Can u help to add some pics 4 the Ulift elevator fixtures guide pls? Thanks:) Circleline28 (talk) 12:18, February 10, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 -- Removing categories How do you remove categories from pages? I know you can copy the current edit, undo the edits until the category is removed, and then paste the text. But is there a better way? Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Template I created this for you Type to use About a page I made a page about some numbers are ommited from buildings due to cultural reason, which I discovered and decided to make the page. http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_unlucky_numbers_that_usually_skipped_on_an_elevator_fixtures However, I still need you to rewrite this page and fix with the best information and grammar, and the title is quite long, so I just need you to verify the title and you may rename the title. Thank you. :: Woah, I saw many edits in the history. Thanks for your cooperation. :: Otis Elevator Guy Featured Media: March 2014 I noticed the featured media for March. I did not know that there was this difference between the drive systems for the Gen2... Glad my picture could help and thanks for the new info! TheElevatorGuy87 (talk) 02:37, March 4, 2014 (UTC) SL74, I have already reply to him. --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 07:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello SchindlerLift1874, I am working on a publication that would like use of one of your photographs. could you please contact sabrahams2@oma.com to further discuss rights and permission. Thank you for you help, Sophie Some smart guy has changed the ENTIRE elevatorpedia's home page! Pls help to restore... The guy can be traced in the recent activities page Circleline28 (talk) 10:45, March 6, 2014 (UTC)Circleline28 Homepage I've just repaired the home page using the history. I recommend that it be locked to non admins. -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 12:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Anon -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 08:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I think you need to take a look at this. Clear It The Warned Gen1212 Ivan. Tolong Hapus Warned Kan Saya Ada Lagi Clean Up User Talk Gen1212. Sekarang. Hi IS it possible to change the elevatorpedia's logo to another? My idea is this:Use the current elevatorpedia template(on the top left of screen) and put EVERYONE'S profile picture in to make the words Elevatorpedia? Pls contact me by either my talk page or private message me. Thanks Circleline28 (talk) 06:40, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Circleline28 @SL74 OK noted:) Circleline28 (talk) 10:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Circleline28 Pet Mode Hi Can u please add this picture for the page of Pet Mode? Thanks Circleline28 (talk) 03:39, March 23, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 Pet Mode I did some research for that article. sorry I wasn't any help.... :( I tried my best... -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 12:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Page Can you help me rewrite Otis 3200? Perlu 20% lebih dingin (via google translate)... but I don't know how to go about it. -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 13:18, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Your signature You can use this method to make your signature just use the autofill function (~~~~) http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 04:31, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: FI MXB font You can use my LED Large font (Which similar): *http://forum.skyscrapersim.com/index.php?topic=4227.msg49082#msg49082 --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 02:29, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Can you guess the fixture? Did you know the fixture model in the photo? If you know, can you add it into the respective fixtures guide? (If you're curious, the photo was snapped by my friend, in a hotel during his stay in Istanbul, Turkey.) Rehgarding:YT channel Ok SL74 THANKS for the note but now it seems that everything is back to normal. If u spot anything fishy,pls drop me a comment on my blog post. Thanks again Circleline28 (talk) 15:49, April 17, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 WTH LET ME TELL U, when I was about to comment on the blog posts, I was blocked by (message edited by admin due to privacy reason). Galaxynotefan2 (talk) 08:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC)TheEvadingElevatorsGalaxynotefan2 (talk) 08:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism in ECW *I was found a vandalism in ECW by user , I have blocked him 6 months in this wiki and hope you can block him in other wiki managed by you. http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dieselducy&diff=7439&oldid=7436 --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 12:53, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I Create Page SJEC Elevator Excuse I'm Create The Page SJEC Elevator. we Need Sjec Elevator fixtures Need ur help! My com is full and i need u to copy this pic to this page ! Thanks Circleline28Circleline28 (talk) 12:32, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Is this Marryat & Scott lift? That is Marryat & Scott, in Aberdeen Municipal Service Building, Aberdeen (but I currently don't know whether those were either BFA-nized or replaced).--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 13:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) This fella This WC http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/59.101.84.97 created some nonsense pages with swearing, please take action. A Plan So I just went around the wiki and I saw that my photo is in the featured media and that gave me an idea. Maybe we can put a seprate section on the Elevator Fixtures page listing about panel for the disabled informations and images of it, how's that? In the meantime, I may go to buildings that have that kind of panel and you may upload some photos of panel for the disabled. Re:Adminship Oh, thank you for the promotion! :3. I will try my best to deal with spammers. Anyway, did you agree of making that hadicapped panel section? And also, I did a community consensus to stop WC from editing, did you approve this? User_blog:OtisElevatorGuy1/Restricting_this_Wiki_from_Wikia_Contributors. It says you are inactive because of exams until April 26. It is already after April 26, unless you mean next year, but I don't think so. Upanddownadventures (talk) 00:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Suggestion That will difficult to make like both countries have two operators like Singapore (SMRT and SBS) and unlike the HDB in Singapore and HA in Hong Kong can found that by building completions year. Unless more and more citation can found (such as photos and documents).--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC) For Hong Kong, we can only found that in hkelev.com--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:23, June 18, 2014 (UTC) BTW: MTR is stand for Mass Transit Railway (Their company called MTRC).--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 05:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Bad User Hello SchindlerLift1874, I would like to report an anonymous user who has been adding categories with very rude words as names. Two spam pages have also been created by this user, and I have seen at least three affected pages. The IP is 59.101.123.55. SilverCyberlink (talk) 11:27, July 7, 2014 (UTC) How do i.. You just reverted some categories that has the swearing did by the anon, how do you did that? Re : Re : How do i... Done what I must did. Any further pages to protect? Re: Done--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 03:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Anon vandal Hi, the anon vandal you blocked seems to have a dynamic IP, so their IP soon changes and will probably need reblocking again. However, you can circumvent this and block their range - . Hope this helps! – Ozuzanna 13:18, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Protecting elevator models page Done, it's okay though, as long as I have the opportunity to get a fast internet to protect pages. Did you heard about what Ozuzanna said? That's the IP range block that you confused long time ago. Armor Elevator Co. Can you put my Armor elevator page on the list of elevator brands? Use the logo on the Armor elevator page. Upanddownadventures (talk) 18:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Door sensor question The model maybe CEDES MiniMax. BTW: The door operator in this video is QKS9.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 07:26, September 5, 2014 (UTC) It's not actual sensors. It's CEDES Universal Power Supply which is a small controller for sensors only. It usually install beside the door operator. You can refer to this photo I have already taken. The sensor power supply is installed behind the right arm which connected to the wheel (this picture is not installed with CEDES but installed with Microscan door sensors by T.L. Jones).--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:23, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Video reply You can refer these: * http://www.stepelectric.com/products_detail/&productId=318.html * http://www.stepelectric.com/products_detail/&productId=315.html --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 11:03, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Search "COP1070" in http://www.stepelectric.com/ --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 11:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Buttons question It is made by STEP but I don't know which model is.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Uploading photos For some reason, I can't upload photos. It says "permission error". Can you explain this? I can edit pages fine, just not post photos. Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:01, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I can't seem to edit some pages. The weird thing is, it seems if I log out, I can edit the pages, even if they are protected. I will experiment more, but I wanted to explain why a protected page was edited by "A Wikia Contributor" Upanddownadventures (talk) 17:13, September 21, 2014 (UTC) It ment to be putting 1982 not 1983 in the Orona founded section in Notable/historic minor companies. Georgy2508.